It is important, in the manufacture of miniaturized electronic power circuits, to provide good heat dissipation of the module and, more especially, of the power elements of the module when they are applied flat.
Experience has shown that the processes known up to the present for manufacturing circuits comprising power elements applied flat on the conducting network do not allow soldering under the components, and therefore the flat application of mini power cases in a satisfactory way.